Sleep mode is a low power mode for electronic devices such as computing devices, televisions, and remote controlled devices. The sleep mode saves significantly on electrical consumption compared to leaving an electronic device fully on and, upon resume, allows the user to avoid having to reissue instructions or to wait for the electronic device to reboot.